queenfandomcom-20200213-history
Spaced Out
Spaced Out: Demos And Outtakes is an album from studio recording sessions for the three albums 'Hot Space' 1981-1982, 'The Miracle' 1988-1989 and 'Innuendo' 1990-1991. Track listing ;Hot Space sessions #Staying Power 4:13 Starts off with the standard intro but with Freddie saying "Let's make contact!" Features a guitar solo instead of saxophones and horns that adds a more ‘rock' feeling to the track. #Action This Day 3:40 Freddie's vocals are noticeably different in some places. Roger's backing vocals are very different and much more sung like in the live renditions of this song. Also features a different (extended) synthesizer/horn solo. #Back Chat 4:35 A slightly different intro, with a few extra bass notes and very different lyrics. Brian is more prominently featured here than on the album. #Life Is Real (Song For Lennon) 3:29 Freddie's vocals are noticeably different and the track begins with either a drum machine or Roger. Brian's guitar work is a bit more prominent and Freddie's piano has a bit more volume than on the album. #Las Palabras De Amor (The Words Of Love) 4:23 Different lyrics appear (and disappear) throughout the song. Brian's vocals can be heard very well in the backing track. #Feel Like 5:02 This early demo version of Under Pressure features the same backing guitar work by Brian, but is missing the famous bassline. The lyrics are completely different and in no way resemble the final lyrics from ‘Under Pressure'. The lyrics basically deal with love and love breaking up. #Cool Cat 3:48 Similar to the album release, but featuring David Bowie on some backing vocals. Bowie's vocals actually add a weird element to the track. This version only appeared on a test-pressing of the ‘Hot Space' album. #;The Miracle sessions #A New Life Is Born 1:22 This track is actually the beginning chorus part of "Breakthru." Right when you expect the "Now!" part, the song continues into a ballad. Seems to be just Freddie on vocals and piano for this one. #Dog With A Bone 4:37 Great jam session song, done in a Muddy Waters style. Lead vocals are shared by Freddie and Roger. This one seems to be done just for fun, and the energy certainly comes through! Made out as a Fan Club convention message to the 1988 UK convention. #My Baby Loves Me 3:35 The demo version of "My Baby Does Me." Many of the lyrics are not completed yet, so there is some filler from Freddie. #I Guess We're Falling Out 2:35 A very nice unfinished song with a great hook that features lead vocals and piano by Freddie. A shame this was never completed on record. #Hang On In There 2:58 A mainly instrumental demo with Freddie doing some vocals bits here and there. A bit heavier than the regular version, and still interesting to listen to. #Stealin' 11:43 A very long demo version that starts with some studio banter from Freddie and then goes into the song. Freddie provides the only vocals and is multitracked throughout the song. The song has a few instrumental sections, but it is mostly a vocal showcase for Freddie. #Hijack My Heart 3:25 Roger is on lead vocals. Instrumentally, the song is basically the same, except for some maracas in the background for the entire song (which works surprisingly well!). Brian's guitar is more present and heavier. The ending features a piano outro which comes as a surprise. #;Innuendo sessions #Delilah 4:16 Instrumentation is similar to what is heard on the Innuendo album, but Freddie's vocals are unpolished and lyrics are incomplete in places. #My Secret Fantasy 2:34 This track is heavy on keyboards, featuring early and simplistic Freddie vocals (probably just to be used as a guide vocal). An interesting song that could have been on the A Kind of Magic album. #Headlong 3:03 An early demo version featuring Freddie on lead - and Brian on backing vocals. The percussion sounds like it was provided by a drum machine, but it sounds as though John's bass is present. #Robbery 2:04 A pretty heavy track featuring lots of guitar. Freddie does all the vocals. Brian probably wrote this one. #Self Made Man 4:38 A demo featuring both Brian and Freddie on vocals. Mostly synthesizer, bass, and drums with a guitar solo from Brian. Brian sings most of the lead vocals and then Freddie comes in with his bit. The track has a very long instrumental outro. #;Bonus track #: #Too Much Love Will Kill You 2:01 An early 1988 Freddie vocal version of the track (which was supposed to be on ‘The Miracle'). The vocal track is unique and not the same as the one used on the ‘Made In Heaven' album. Category:Bootleg albums